


wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: David and Patrick spend New Year's Eve alone
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 86





	wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of the first part of this fic back in September of last year but didn't write it then since I already had a NYE fic in the works. The making out was not in the outline but whoops it just happened. To those in 2021 already Happy New Year!
> 
> title of the fic comes from what are you doing new year's eve

“I’m really glad we get to have this.”

David huffed out a laugh. “Privacy?”

Patrick snuggled further into David’s arms. “Well, yes but also just us.” He reached out and threaded his fingers through David’s. “Last New Year’s I was still with Rachel, a month away from proposing. Looking back now I can admit that I wasn’t happy.”

David used his other hand to rub it along Patrick’s arm. “I’ve had my fair share of disastrous New Year’s, remind me to tell you tomorrow the story about the time Alexis and I spent it with the cast of Degrassi.”

They settled back into a content silence. They had watched  _ When Harry Met Sally _ earlier in the night but now the screen was black. David sent out a silent thank you to Ray who was spending New Year’s Eve with his boyfriend. According to Patrick, Ray had done it in part so David and Patrick could spend the evening together. He would have to remember to stop by and give Ray his favorite goat cheese when the Apothecary was open again.

“Did I ever tell you I was excited to be spending tonight with you?”

Patrick turned his head to look at David. “I’m pretty sure you’re always excited to spend alone time with me.”

He smiled, dimples popped. “That’s true. It’s just I’ve never spent a New Year’s with a romantic partner who respects me,” David lifted up Patrick’s hand and kissed it, “who genuinely wants to spend time with me,” a kiss to Patrick’s inner wrist, “and who loves me for who I am and not only what I can give them.” When he finished he turned and kissed Patrick’s lips. 

It started slow and soon Patrick gently pushed David until he was on his back. Patrick pulled back and sat up and David loved the feeling of his legs being pinned down, the way Patrick unconsciously frotted his thigh, and Patrick’s hands as they snuck under his sweater and rubbed along his chest.

David raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to take this up to your bed?” 

“Mmm, maybe in a bit. I like you right where you are.”

He felt a rush of desire run through him and fleetingly wondered if they would even  _ make it _ to the bed. He propped himself up and started to tug at Patrick’s sweater. 

Patrick brushed David’s hands aside and pulled off his sweater and let it drop on the floor. He then carefully took off David’s sweater and sat it down on the coffee table. Patrick moved back down and maneuvered them until they were lying side by side on the couch lengthwise.

“I’m gonna fall off of this couch, my butt is hanging off of it,” David said.

Patrick wiggled his arms around David and pulled them flush together. “Better?”

“Yes,” David replied.

They started making out again, Patrick’s arms tightly wound around him. David’s left leg wrapped around Patrick gave them better access to start frotting again.

The clock began chiming and Patrick lifted his head up and smiled. “Happy New Year David.”

“Happy New Year Patrick,” David whispered back.

They kissed again and David thought that this was the best New Year’s kiss yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat I'm [hullomoon](HTTP:hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
